Nektropos Castle: Tribulation
This zone is a reverse of the original Nektropos Castle, with all new encounters, designed for a full group of level 70 characters. You enter through the crypt in Nektulos Forest at and exit through the front door. This version of the castle introduces traps that you can click to disarm. Look for something unusual on the floor or on the ceiling that makes your mouse pointer turn into a hand when you mouse over. Click it to temporarily disarm the trap. You might want different people to do that, not always the same person, because success seems random even if you're a scout, and failure means you take the damage even if you're out of range. Generally mobs in the zone do not respawn with 3 exceptions: Hall roaming vortexes (4 total in zone) and 2 crumbling walls in the ramp / outside area. The last exception to this is in the Library. The books will spawn at a rate of 1 per 8-10 seconds in the room. They are all 68-72^^. So don't stay in there longer than needed or they will add up. While in the basement gather the book quest Our Lady of Betrayal then go through secret doors to get up to level 3 from the basement. You will come up into the bookshelf in the captain's room. Go to the room to the right (Caretaker room) and inspect the fireplace for a key. After you loot the key, either 2 A whirling embers along with the Coaltergeist or 3 A whirling embers will spawn. While you are here be sure to pick up My True Beloved. You will find scattered pages throughout the zone to complete the tome. Book pages for My true beloved are upstairs, Our Lady of Betrayal, downstairs. Watch out for the three anvils in the stables, look up to attempt to disarm them. Make your way to 's room in the northeast corner of the castle. You can complete the mini quest Cleaning Melanie's Room, but this is not necessary to escape. Now go upstairs (Nektropos level 3) and make your way south then east and down into Sheila's room. Kill everything in the various rooms, but what you really need to do is to get to Diedre's room where you can get into the main level of the castle (lvl 1). Once you are there clear all mobs on your way to the main courtyard. Be on the lookout for "chunks of collapsed wall" as these may turn into a crumbling wall. If you fight the mobs in the jail, be sure not to kill Angrimar the Torturer while someone is in the jail cell, as there is no way to open the cell door. Once you kill the 3 spawns in courtyard about 6 named will pop (all 72^). Hail Rikantus Everling for your reward - , as well as a bit of lore. If you haven't done the quest A Portrait of Destiny Rikantus will also reward you with . After completing this instance, Antiquitor Kantus Mor'Tael in Maj'Dul may wish to speak with you! (You must have in you inventory before Mor'Tael will tell you anything of interest.) - Also, Rikantus in Antonica may also have a few lines to say. Finally, to complete the zone, you must do it twice, first you must talk to the Tome of Sunder, and it will ask you for a password (hint: none of the options are right). Then, see The Rune of Sunder for how to get the password and return to the zone to complete that book quest. Read carefully, bc the book will only give you the lore once. Hint: If you don't turn in the collection quests, you can continue to pick up pages the second tiem around, and use or sell them. Once you turn them in, you can no longer get the collection items. Notes